


某一天的小城

by Matthewwilliams2525



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthewwilliams2525/pseuds/Matthewwilliams2525
Summary: 现代AU，一天小城生活的四个小片段，因为是突发奇想所以懒得改文。
Relationships: Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin





	某一天的小城

一、艺术、蔬菜与牛肉馅饼

“比起蔬菜团子，我更想吃牛肉馅饼。”

走上城堡石砖铺就的三面围堵的狭窄旋转楼梯，巨人一样的杰克低着头缩着脖子，悻悻地对着走在前面的那双旧到令人发指的短靴呼吁不平。

“我有一天没有吃到肉啦，二十四个小时零五十八分钟，上帝在上！”看到斯蒂芬停了下来，他又开始了小声嘀咕，“艺术文学又不能当饭吃。”

“这是间艺术文学餐厅，如果稍微对英语有所了解，那么你将会知道这个句子的宾语是餐厅，”斯蒂芬回头说道，“我怀疑，在饿鬼眼里是不是只有可以当和不能当饭吃的东西？“

“斯蒂芬，我是个思维复杂而严谨的人，心中当然不只有那样简单的分类——还有好吃和不好吃的，”杰克念叨到，“楼下看板写着本店招牌菜是蔬菜团子、胡萝卜菠菜浓汤，而我的确把它们都放在头脑图书馆里特别不好吃的那一层里。”

“那是哪一层？”

“太平间那一层。”

二、教堂歌声

“有一些人，他们从动物中提取出隐喻，再把隐喻作为一种秘藏的解释，运用在日常行为中，借此贬低他人，”斯蒂芬说，“比如我们刚才路过教堂，看到那张招贴画后，惹出你的一堆闲话便是此例。”

“我又说什么了？”一脸无辜地骑着小摩托，杰克撇撇嘴对身后的人说，“我只说了‘还记得咱家门口的小教堂吗？'这一句而已。”

“前面那句呢？把我的名字和乌鸦联系起来的那个称呼？”

“嗯……”

杰克沉默了五秒，严肃地问道。

“斯蒂芬，你说，人们用暴行反抗愚行的意义在于什么？是不是特别没意义？”

“在于因为总有那些假造的先知想要预言他人的命途，”斯蒂芬放慢语速，用手里的纸卷砰砰地敲着驾驶员的头盔，“愚行，我且问你，你怎么就知道人家会把我赶出来？”

“哎哟，我没说呀。”

“我最近唱歌比以前好听多了，这不也是你说的吗？”斯蒂芬翻了翻白眼，“我若是被夺去欢欣的约伯，你便是那在耶和华面前进献谗言的撒旦。”

“我要是撒旦，就会告诉你还是快去唱诗班帮忙吧，”杰克笑道，“你一开口，祂必怀疑神生。”

三、跳蚤市场

“这件的灼烧斑点，如同大灾难后的奇迹幸存，”杰克说，“而这件，不如还是死在灾难里吧。”

“你还能不能行？这只是一只瑙鲁的军舰鸟，仔细瞧瞧，这个喉囊画得多么凶猛！”斯蒂芬拿起那件文化衫在他面前抖了又抖，“亏你也是有艘man-of-war的。”

“有船是一回事，有件叫做军舰鸟的文化衫又是另一回事，而且，你不觉得这件衣服gaygay的吗？我想，如果穿这件衣服去gay吧应该很受欢迎，”杰克说，“那些想打一炮的不会对你如何，但一定，我是说，一定会有那种邪恶的博物学家gay来找你搭讪，钓你去旅馆开房，到了房间就把你绑起来，只留下双手和一个笔记本电脑，你发现电脑桌面上什么都没有，只有一篇可怕的毕业论文，他坏笑着说不改好就不让你走。然后呢，我去救你，打败了坏博士后才发现你根本不愿意走，还对我说这个分布图肯定不对，参考文献有问题……”

“我对你异于常人的想象力感到惊异！”斯蒂芬哈哈笑着拍了拍他的胸口，“你去做小说家好吗？开什么船？”

“那，你把这件gaygay的衣服放下，换我这个雪花玻璃球行不行，”杰克举着玻璃球，冲他无辜地眨眨眼睛——液体折射和球内的塑料雪花让他蓝色的眼睛滑稽地变大了好多倍，“那可写着两件八折。”

“他只是一件有着正常审美的人类都会认可的普通穿着，而且请你看看我们的结婚证再讨论gay不gay行不行？小傻瓜？”

斯蒂芬把他的球和两件衣服一起放进袋子里，对着老板开始为三件七折划起价来。

四、初恋桥

“我想起那时候的事情了，”斯蒂芬望着即将要落入树影中的夕阳，小声说，“我们高中时代的最后一天，在这个桥上。”

“对，那时你是我的好哥们，是我认识的最聪明的人，我专门请你为我的感情问题出谋划策来着，”杰克停下脚步，站在小桥正中，“对了，我那时候的绯闻女友叫什么来着。”

“索菲亚，”斯蒂芬说，“索菲亚威廉姆斯，是个大美人。”

“我在毕业典礼上对你说我爱上了一个人，你却觉得那个人就是她，我鼓足了十几年的勇气把你约到这里，脸憋得像个红烙铁，而你呢，还没等我说话，就开始给我出主意。”

“因为那时我是远近驰名的点子大师，而你是我的客户，杰克小老弟。记得我对你说‘只是牵手而已，杰克，听我的，牵她的手，如果她尖叫、抽开、又给你一拳，那么你也就不必再尝试了。’”斯蒂芬说着，把头轻轻靠在他的后背上，“然后你就在西裤边儿上抹了抹手汗，一把把我的手抓住了。”

（“斯蒂芬？”久远的回忆里，桥上那位身材壮硕的少年在晚霞中低着头，只偷偷抬起两只被染成斑斓之颜色的眼睛看着另一位瘦小的眼镜少年，小声试探着，“尖叫？抽开？再给我一拳？”）

“所以说，我没有暴力倾向，杰克，这三样事我一样也没有做到，”瘦小的眼镜青年说，“刚才我也不是因为想揍你而崴了脚，我只是想恶作剧，拍拍你的屁股，结果脚卡进了沟里而已。”

“是，你不是，你可不忍心揍我。”

杰克笑着，把背上的恋人向上推了推，小跑了起来。

“回家咯！”


End file.
